


The Fear of Losing you

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vulnerable Blackhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: On a quiet night, Black Hat beings to question his place in Dr. Flug's life.





	The Fear of Losing you

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is technically a sequel to A Day to Ourselves cause it follows that same Established Relationship and timeline, but you don't have to read that first to enjoy this

_**“I don't want to screw this up.”** _

The mansion halls were dark as night settled over the land. Shadows grew taller, and the creak of floorboards underfoot became more pronounced. Through these lightless hall wandered the owner of the mansion, his path undetermined, as he was lost in thought.

Blackhat couldn’t sleep. He’d tried to lay down, close his eyes, and slow his breathing, but none of it worked. His mind was much to active; he couldn’t stop thinking about... about him.

He and Dr.Flug had started dating about a month back. Part of Blackhat liked to think that everything was going good, but after yesterday... During filming he’d grabbed the doctor a little too roughly and the man had ended up with a sprained wrist. And then later that day, when Flug had come to Blackhat to see if he could steal some affection, the eldritch had waved him off with a cold shoulder. That evening, Blackhat overheard Flug saying something to Dementia about ‘my temperamental boss boyfriend,” and had been unable to shake a growing feeling of uncertainty.

 ** _Is Flug getting tired of me?_** Blackhat thought. After numerous rounds of walking the mansion, the eldritch still couldn’t shake himself out of his state. On this round though, he paused just outside Flug’s door. After an internal debate, Blackhat glided forward and opened the door. Quietly, he entered the room, and was surprised to find the bed made, but no one sleeping in it. He quickly shut the door, and made his way towards the lab. He found Flug slumped over at his work station, blueprints scribbled out in front of him, and an empty mug of coffee near his outstretched hand.

At first, Blackhat hesitated to draw near in fear of waking the scientist, but then he decided that it would be better for Flug to sleep in his own bed than at an uncomfortable desk. So he approached on silent feet, and slipped his arms under his boyfriend knees and around his shoulders. Carefully, Blackhat lifted him up and shifted him so that his head was resting against the eldritch’s chest. Then he made his way back to Flug’s room to place him gently in his bed.

As Blackhat was pulling the blanket up, Flug shifted and gave a groggy groan.

“Blackhat?” Flug mumbled.

“Go back to sleep, Flug,” Blackhat whispered, his throat tightening as his thoughts from earlier came pouring back in. He finished with the blankets and pulled away, getting ready to make a swift exit, but Flug stopped him by saying,

“You're not gonna stay?” The thoughts swirled more violently around his head, he couldn't breath, and before he could stop himself he blurted out,

“Are you sure you want you temperamental boss staying with you?” Flug was wide awake now.

“You heard me talking to Dementia...” Blackhat kept his back to Flug, but he nodded. “Did hear me tell her how much I still love you even though you can be frustrating, after that?”

“No, but I...” Blackhat’s heart contracted, a mix of emotions washing over him.

“Blackhat, I don't hate you if that’s what you're thinking.” With that, the eldritch whipped around to face Flug.

“How can you not!” he shouted. “I’m not good at this love thing, I can barely express my emotions properly, and I’m constantly rebuffing you, or even hurting you!” Flug was silent, and Blackhat slowly began to fall apart. “Flug, I... I don't want to hurt you! Flug, I...” Blackhat fell to his knees gripping the sides of his head ; his mind was reeling and tears dripped down his face. He felt so exposed in this moment, so vulnerable, like he could be destroyed just by the wrong words. He met Flug’s gaze, and felt as if someone was crushing his lungs.

“Flug, I don’t want to screw this up.” he rasped. “I’m scared to losing you, but I don't know how to keep you either... how do I show you that I care?” There was shuffling on the bed, and the blanket was being held up in invitation.

“Come up here,” Flug said softly. All the energy drained out of Blackhat as he heaved himself up onto the bed, and then crawled under the covers. Flug reached out, and took both of his hands in his own and lifted his bag to kiss them. Then he pulled them close to his chest as he freed one had to cradle Blackhats cheek. He swiped at the remaining tears with his thumb, and leaned in to press a kiss to Blackhat’s lips.

When he came away, Blackhat’s expression screamed of heartache and a certain helplessness. Flug pulled his bag the rest of the way off so that he could make sure that Blackhat saw his soft smile, and reassuring gaze.

“I do love you, Blackhat,” he said. “It’s hard sometimes, but I know that you're not human, and that you don't feel emotions that same way that I do.”

“I wish I did, cause then this would be easier,” Blackhat muttered.

“Well you can’t, at least not yet, so I don’t have an expectations for you to be the most affectionate, or most open boyfriend that I could imagine... I know you're still learning.”

“I want to be able to be there for you through; be a better boyfriend and not be some-”

“Stop.” Flug pressed a finger to Blackhats lips. “I want you to stop worrying about trying to be better, and realize that I love you for who you are. You're not perfect, but nobody is, Blackhat. If you let yourself grow naturally with the relationship, that’ll be better for you AND me, than trying to force yourself into something you're not ready for.”

Blackhat leaned forward to press his forehead to Flug’s with a soft sigh.

“Thank you, Flug,” he whispered. The doctor smiled and yawned.

“If I needed to, I would have this conversation with you 20 time over, just to help you realize what you mean to me.”

“Not tonight through, you're tired and should get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me?” There was a pause, and then an grey-skinned arm found it’s way around Flug’s waist.

“Of course I will.” Not long after, the mansion was quiet once again; the night settling in around the walls were a man had been pacing. Now only the stars kept the moon company on this still night.

**Author's Note:**

> Good and soft, i cry everytime ;-;


End file.
